2013
Events *4th January - Gail McIntyre and Lewis Archer begin a relationship, despite Lewis previously being involved with Gail's mother Audrey Roberts. *7th January - Sophie Webster kisses Jenna Kamara, her physiotherapist. *11th January - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Barlow marry for the second time. Kylie Platt discovers she's pregnant and tells Nick the baby might be his. Karl Munro leaves Sunita Alahan. *14th January - David Platt finds out wife Kylie is pregnant from a discarded pregnancy test and begs her not to have an abortion, not knowing that his half-brother Nick Tilsley may be the unborn baby's father. *21st January - Kirsty Soames halts her wedding to Tyrone Dobbs (who was only going through with the ceremony to gain parental rights to his daughter Ruby) and reveals the affair between him and Fiz Stape to the entire congregation. *23rd January - Kirsty Soames falls down the stairs during an argument with Tyrone Dobbs and retaliates by impacting him as the abuser in their relationship. Tyrone is arrested while Ruby is taken into temporary foster care. *30th January - Lewis Archer learns that Kylie Platt slept with Nick Tilsley and he could be the father of her unborn child and uses this knowledge to blackmail her into helping him with his scheme to fleece Gail McIntyre. *1st February - Lewis Archer flees abroad with £40,000 that he stole from Gail McIntyre's bank account. *9th February - St. John Cropper (father of Roy) suffers a fatal heart attack. *18th February - Gloria Price comes back with her new fiancé, Eric Babbage. Gail McIntyre learns that daughter-in-law Kylie Platt helped Lewis Archer steal from her and demands answers. Forced into a corner, she confesses that Lewis was blackmailing her with the knowledge she slept with someone else who could be the father of her unborn child (not revealing it was brother-in-law Nick Tilsley). *22nd February - Gail McIntyre learns that her son Nick Tilsley is the man daughter-in-law Kylie Platt slept with at Christmas. *25th February - Eric Babbage dies in the Rovers. *8th March - Eileen Grimshaw gets engaged to Paul Kershaw. Karl Munro torches Jason Grimshaw's builder's van, hoping to frame him for arson but it fails as he has an alibi. *13th March - Chesney Brown and Katy Armstrong get engaged. *15th March - Chesney Brown finds out that Katy Armstrong went on a date with Ryan Connor and kissed him. He breaks their engagement and throws her out of No.5. *18th March - Karl Munro sets fire to the Rovers in order to get Stella Price to take him back and kick boyfriend Jason Grimshaw out. As Jason was the last person to touch the electrics, people assume he is responsible for messing them up and starting the fire. Stella, Karl and Sunita Alahan are rescued from the inferno. Firefighter Toni Griffiths dies when the ceiling collapses on her while she is inside the building. *25th March - Tyrone Dobbs's trial for abusing Kirsty Soames begins. *27th March - Tyrone Dobbs gives evidence in the case against him for abusing Kirsty Soames. Kirsty - the true aggressor - has another flash of temper and hits Julie Carp across the face. *29th March - Kirsty Soames halts Tyrone Dobbs's trial for assaulting her and tells the court that she was the one beating him. Tyrone is subsequently found not guilty and Ruby is returned to him while Kirsty is charged with perverting the course of justice. *3rd April - Karl Munro disconnects Sunita Alahan's life-support equipment when he learns she is recovering, which causes her to die. Tyrone Dobbs visits Kirsty Soames in prison and tells her to stay away from him and Ruby forever (Final appearances of Sunita and Kirsty). *5th April - Stella Price breaks up with Jason Grimshaw. Dev Alahan tells his children Aadi and Asha that Sunita is dead. *8th April - The investigation into the Rovers' fire and Sunita Alahan's death is closed, as the police are convinced that Sunita started the fire and dislodged her own breathing tube in Weatherfield General - causing her own death. The news satisfies Karl Munro, who was responsible for both occurrences. *12th April - Sunita Alahan is cremated. *17th April - Faye Windass makes an allegation that her mother Anna has been hitting her. *19th April - Beth Tinker sets Chesney Brown up with her niece Sinead Tinker (First appearance of the character). *27th May - Surrogate mother Tina McIntyre gives birth to the baby of Izzy Armstrong and Gary Windass two months prematurely. *17th June - David Platt finds out about Kylie's Christmas tryst with Nick Tilsley, but doesn't yet let on that he knows. *21st June - After finding out about Nick Tilsley and Kylie Platt sleeping together, David Platt breaks into Nick and Leanne's flat and smashes the place up with a sledgehammer as revenge. *12th July - Ken Barlow leaves for Canada to take care of grandson Adam who had suffered a collapse at work. *15th July - Emily Bishop signs 3 Coronation Street over to Norris Cole, making him the new owner. *19th July - Rob Donovan wins £35,190 on an accumulator at Barlow's Bookies. Owner Peter Barlow shuts up shop as he can't pay the full amount. *22nd July - Hayley Cropper is diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. *29th July - Paul Kershaw is charged with a public order offence when police witness him punching Lloyd Mullaney. *5th August - Nick Tilsley and half-brother David Platt are involved in a car accident after Nick says that he will tell David's wife Kylie that he knows of their tryst with David's desperation to stop him causing the accident. *9th August - Mandy Kamara parts with Lloyd Mullaney on friendly terms and she moves to Wythenshawe. *16th August - Craig Tinker reveals to Karl Munro that he started the Rovers' fire that killed Toni Griffiths and Sunita Alahan. Karl - the true culprit - scares Craig into silence by telling him that he'll go to prison. *21st August - Eileen Grimshaw tells Paul Kershaw that their relationship isn't working and he leaves the Street. *23rd August - Chesney Brown and Katy Armstrong get back together. *26th August - Gail McIntyre delivers Kylie's baby girl in 8 Coronation Street. Kylie and David Platt name the baby Lily. *28th August - Chesney Brown realises he made a mistake getting back together with Katy Armstrong. When he insensitively invites Tyrone Dobbs and Fiz Stape to a romantic dinner Katy had planned, Katy leaves him. *2nd September - Hayley Cropper has an operation to remove a tumour encasing a vital vein. She and Roy later discover the operation has been unsuccessful, and that Hayley's condition is terminal. *11th September - Just before the wedding, Craig Tinker confesses to Dev Alahan and Beth Tinker that he started the Rovers' fire which killed Sunita Alahan and Toni Griffiths, but they realise from his story that it was actually Karl Munro. Dev rushes to stop the marriage to Stella Price but is too late. *13th September - Dev Alahan confronts Karl Munro in the Rovers about the fire and is knocked out. Stella arrives looking for Karl and finds Dev. Karl, forced into a corner, confesses starting the fire and killing Sunita in hospital. Stella eventually persuades Karl to hand himself into the police (final appearance of the character). *2nd October - Owen Armstrong confronts his client Pat Phelan over the money he owes to him, which marks the latter's first appearance onto the programme. *4th October - Owen forces Phelan to repay him by stealing his bike and then locking it at the yard. *13th October - David Platt receives DNA test results confirming that Lily Platt is his daughter, and not Nick Tilsley's. Steve McDonald reveals to girlfriend Michelle Connor that he has bought back the Rovers for them, only to find out that she doesn't appreciate the surprise. *14th October - Liz McDonald returns to the Street as joint-owner of the Rovers as son Steve couldn't raise the money needed to buy it alone. Michelle Connor is furious as Steve, who hadn't expected Liz to arrive yet, hadn't revealed this to her. *16th October - Kylie Platt learns that David was responsible for the accident that left Nick brain damaged and confronts him about it during Lily's christening. As a result, all the secrets from the past several months spill out leading to David being disowned by his family and Kylie and Leanne declaring their respective marriages to be over. *18th October - Hayley Cropper tells husband Roy that she wants to be euthanised before the cancer starts to take hold. Roy's reaction and stern refusal to even consider it upsets her and she leaves him. *21st October - Dennis Tanner reveals to Tina McIntyre that he sold wife Rita's engagement ring to Tracy Barlow in order to pay a large tax bill. Tina buys it back but is angry to be charged more than Dennis sold it for, kicking off a feud between her and Tracy. *23rd October - Tommy Duckworth moves out of 19a Victoria Street and dumps Tina McIntyre without speaking to her when he finds out she has let her ex-boyfriend David Platt stay at the flat during his separation from his wife Kylie. *1st November - At Faye Windass and Grace Piper's (delayed) Halloween party, Nick Tilsley is accidentally bumped into by stepson Simon Barlow. Nick lashes out and breaks a partygoer's prop. Later his estranged wife Leanne agrees to take him back. *4th November - Todd Grimshaw returns to Weatherfield for good, having been sacked from his job in London. Eileen Grimshaw finds out the truth from his ex-boyfriend Alex Hughes, from whom he borrowed £500 and jilted at the airport as they were due to travel to New York. *13th November - Tommy Duckworth breaks up with his girlfriend Tina McIntyre over the phone in the Canary Islands. *18th November - Karl Munro is sentenced to twenty-five years in prison for arson, causing the death of Toni Griffiths and murdering Sunita Alahan. *4th December - Despite misgivings, Peter Barlow marries Carla Connor and later kisses Tina McIntyre who he has been fighting back a mutual attraction to but stops things before they can go further. *18th December - Brian Packham leaves for Wrexham after his relationship with Julie Carp breaks down following his refusal to foster a child. *25th December - Nick Tilsley violently slaps his wife Leanne during Christmas dinner in front of both their families. Kylie Platt, reminded that her sleeping with Nick the previous Christmas is what set off the chain of events that led to his brain damage, goes out on a drunken binge and ends up getting herself arrested. *27th December - Hayley Cropper learns that her cancer is aggressive and is given only weeks to live. Upset by his recent violent outburst, Nick and Leanne Tilsley mutually agree that their marriage is over. *30th December - After weeks of trying to suppress their feelings, Peter Barlow and Tina McIntyre sleep together. See also *Coronation Street in 2013 *Category:2013 episodes External links *2013 at Wikipedia Category:2013